Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is the main antagonist from the Silly Symphonies short The Three Little Pigs and its sequels. The Big Bad Wolf, whose full name was given as Zeke Midas Wolf in comics, also starred in his own short and appeared with many other Disney characters in productions such as House of Mouse. The Big Bad Wolf is one of the only two official Disney Villains members from classic cartoons instead of movies, the other being Pete. He was voiced by Billy Bletcher in the original shorts, Tony Pope in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and currently by Jim Cummings. Personality Big Bad usually wears tattered red trousers held up by green braces, and an old top hat. He believes that being bad is what wolves are supposed to do. He likes to disguise himself - sometimes in drag - to fool the Three Little Pigs and try to catch them and eat them, or sometimes just get them into trouble. In two animated appearances, Big Bad has three sons who are just as bad as he is. They are triplets who dress almost identically to him. They pay no never mind to their father's orders, and are just as eager to eat the pigs as he is. However it is now more consistent that he has one son called Li'l Wolf. Li'l Wolf wants to be a good wolf, and his father often scolds him for being friends with the Three Little Pigs. However, it has been shown that Big Bad is not a bad father. He adores his son and has on occassion passed up the possibility of pork chops for the safety of his son. Animated appearances The Three Little Pigs Big Bad Wolf is first seen stalking the three pigs as two (Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig) were playing their flute and fiddle and Practical Pig was finishing up his house of bricks. Big Bad attempts to eat the two who are playing, but fails due to the cleverness of Practical Pig. The Big Bad Wolf (film) In the wolf's second appearance he attempts to eat Little Red Riding Hood. Three Little Wolves Zeke Wolf is giving his three mischievous sons a lesson on the best parts of pig to eat. Meanwhile, Practical Pig is building a Wolf Pacifier (patent not applied for), while Fifer and Fiddler Pig trick him by crying 'Wolf' with the Wolf Alarm. Zeke Wolf dresses up as Bo Peep and tricks Fifer and Fiddler Pig into following his sons, who are dressed up as the lost sheep, and captures them. When they blow the Wolf Alarm, Practical Pig passes it off as another trick. Fifer and Fiddler trick Zeke Wolf into blowing it, which finally summons Practical, who brings along his Wolf Pacifier. He tricks Zeke into running into the Wolf Pacifier, which beats Zeke, then tars and feathers him, and finally fires him out of a cannon, while his sons rush to catch him. The Practical Pig Practical Pig is building a Lie Detector. Fifer and Fiddler mock him for being afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, and despite his warnings, go swimming. Zeke Wolf dresses up as a mermaid to trick them, and captures them, then brings them back to his home, where his three sons eagerly await dinner. He tells them they don't eat until they have Practical Pig too, and goes out to capture Practical Pig. While he's out, the Three Little Wolves prepare to eat Fifer and Fiddler, who are shocked that they don't obey their father. Zeke Wolf then dresses up as a messenger and delivers a badly written note to Practical Pig. He is captured and put in the lie detector, which scrubs his mouth with soap, spanks him, and beats him on the head when he lies. Back at the mill, Fifer and Fiddler escape when the Three Little Wolves use pepper, and run home. Zeke Wolf tells the truth and is dispatched with a rocket, and Fifer and Fiddler rush in. They claim they didn't go swimming, and the Lie Detector gives them a spanking. Practical Pig tells them that "This hurts me worse than it does you", and the Lie Detector spanks him too. Mickey Mouse Club Big Bad and the pigs make appearances in the animated opening of the television series Mickey Mouse Club. During the theme, he is tied up being dragged by the pigs. Who Framed Roger Rabbit He makes two cameos in the film in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, first, at Toontown, and second in the final scene of the film with several other toons. He is voiced by Tony Pope here. Mickey's Christmas Carol He made a cameo as a streetcorner Santa Claus at the beginning of the film saying "Merry Christmas!" to the people who pass by him. Magical Tetris Challenge Big Bad Wolf appears as Pete's second-in-command in Magical Tetris Challenge. In the game's Story Mode, the player always goes up against the Wolf before facing off with Pete. House of Mouse Big Bad Wolf made several appearances in the series House of Mouse. In the show, he was also a popular jazz singer known as Big Bad Wolf Daddy. The Bimbettes apparently also seemed to like him, as they sang a song about him, to Gaston's annoyance. it was proven in the episode that the wolf's "huff and puff" reactions are activated by doors not the three pigs. In the episode "Pete's House of Villains"; he replaced Horace in the control room. In the episode "Turkey Day" - the wolf decided to leave the pigs alone for the day as he'd rather have turkey. In the episode Dining Goofy, he showed to be unamused with the fact that he was seated with Bambi. He also starred in a cartoon short made for House of Mouse, based off of the comics starring Li'l Wolf. The Wolf also figures prominently in the show's movie spin-offs, Mickey's House of Villains where he joined the legion of villains and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Disney Parks Big Bad Wolf appears in the Disney Parks as a meetable character and usually seen in parades. The wolf appears as a rare character. The wolf is mostly found in Disneyland than any other theme parks. A poster of the wolf can be seen in Mickey's PhilharMagic. SpectroMagic Big Bad Wolf is infamous for appearing in the parade wearing all white and seen with the pigs. Mickey's Boo To You Too The wolf also joins some of the Disney Villains in the Halloween parade every year. Fantasmic! The Big Bad Wolf can be seen occasionally riding Mark Twain's Riverboat. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animal Villains Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Fathers Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Wolves Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:House of Mouse characters